The invention relates to a method for handling a call made by subscriber A using a subscriber terminal, which comprises a telecommunications part and an AV part for displaying audio and/or visual information, to a subscriber terminal of subscriber B when subscriber B is unable to answer. In the method, the terminal of subscriber A, or at least its AV part, is operationally connected to an audiovisual source for the time subscriber A waits for subscriber B to answer or to become available. When B answers or becomes available, the call is connected between subscribers A and B. The invention also relates to a telephone system comprising at least a terminal used by subscriber A, a terminal used by subscriber B, a switching centre for setting up a call between subscribers A and B, and connecting means for connecting subscriber A's terminal of to an audiovisual source when subscriber B is unable to answer. The invention further relates to a telephone apparatus comprising a telecommunications part, an AV part and a user interface.
The method and the telephone system associated with it relate to offering call waiting services when subscriber A wishes to wait for subscriber B to answer or to become available, when B is busy or unable to answer. In practice, when subscriber B is unable to answer, the call made by subscriber A may be connected to an exchange where an operator asks whether subscriber A wishes to wait, or subscriber B may have a call waiting supplementary service, in which case, if A wishes to be put on hold, B will receive a call waiting tone indicating that a call is waiting.
Prior art mobile communications systems, such as the GSM system (Global System for Mobile Communications), comprise a Call Waiting Supplementary Service which indicates to subscriber B that a call is waiting, thereby allowing subscriber B to decide whether to accept, reject or ignore the waiting call. In addition, numerous private branch exchanges comprise a waiting functionality, which means that while waiting for the other party to answer, subscriber A may listen to music recorded on tape. Current solutions therefore only have two options to offer to subscriber A: either to drop the call or to hold and listen to a pre-selected audio source. In the latter case, subscriber A has to listen to music selected by subscriber B or the operator, for example. From subscriber A's point of view, the prior art solution is not particularly user-friendly.